Be Careful What You Wish For
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: Rachel and Quinn step into a hotel elevator the night before the competition in New York (Season 2 Episode 22) when they get out five minutes later they are ten years in the future. They both try to navigate through there lives not quite believing what they are seeing. Puckleberry with mentions of other couples Future/ Time Travel fic Rated T because it's Glee and they curse
1. Chapter 1

**I updated that one, but this story got me so excited I had to at least start it!**

**I actually had this idea a while ago and then I scrapped it but I came back on it and thought why not give this one another go!**

**Now in all my stories my parings will be the same like they were in **_**It Started With a Phone call **_**(the only exception is the episode re-writes) so this includes my OC's for Finn and Sam (btw if anyone has any ideas they would like for Joanna or Kristy to have then I'm open for suggestions bc I'm still developing the characters) but they only show up when everyone's grown up and married, they don't go to McKinley and neither of them live in Ohio. (You don't have to read the entire story but if you want to know all the parings just read the last chapter)**

**Okay, so anyway this is a time travel future fic that is about Quinn and Rachel seeing their future, it takes place from the New York episode (Season 2 Episode 22) and bc I'm focusing on Puckleberry it will be in mostly Rachel's POV but if people want I may branch out into Quinn's POV. **

**Anyway on with the Puckleberry (and Quartie ****)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee otherwise I would have made the show done this a long time ago!**

**Warning: It's Glee, they are gonna curse**

**Rachel's POV**

I took one last look in the mirror and used my finger to blot my lip-gloss a little bit more on my top lip. I puckered a bit and turned my face this way and that to make sure not a hair was out of place, everything had to be perfect. With a smile and a nod that everything was in order I grabbed my wrap. As I draped the material over my arms I had a moment of doubt, I was always having moments of doubt with Finn. Maybe I should reconsider not having a relationship, Finn could come to New York, it was all possible, and I could have everything. My smile grew as I thought about the future Finn and I could have. Me, coming home from a late rehearsal, I open the door to our luxurious apartment to see Finn standing there with a smile on his face and roses in his hands with a candle lit dinner behind him…

That's where the fantasy stops, because knowing Finn he would turn and make the roses catch on fire, _actually_- knowing Finn I would come home to a smoke filled apartment as he tried to cook us a candle lit dinner.

I shook my head and stood their blinking at the wall and wondering how I built Finn up and tore him down in less than five minutes. I sighed and wrung my hands for a second before I looked at the clock seeing that if I didn't leave now I would be late for my work date. The thought of my work date in New York with Finn brought a smile to my face and my previous doubts were gone, it would be the two of us, exploring the city together, what more could I ask for? I smile and bounce out the door of my hotel room.

I'm in the process of putting my keycard in my handbag when I hear another door close to me shut. I look up and my heart jumps. Noah Puckerman stands outside his door, shoving on his jacket and putting his keycard in his jeans. He turns to go patting his pockets, probably checking that he still has his wallet when he sees me and freezes.

For months, ever since our fling or probably even farther back to when we first "dated" Noah and I have been weird around each other. I don't mean weird like we stare at each other and not speak, we're friends, we help each other out. He gives me guitar lessons and stands up for me sometimes in Glee and I tutor him and sent him letters when he went to juvie. But…. Theirs always something more underneath is all, like when we were singing Need You Now to make Finn jealous, halfway through the song I had stopped thinking about Finn and had been focused on Noah. It was the mix of the song lyrics and the smile he gave me but at that moment I felt my heart beat faster and Finn was the farthest thing from my mind. We always had little moments like that one, not all of them good ones. Like right now for instance, at first glance Noah looked me up and down and looked like he was about to grin but then his face froze as if he remembered where I was going and he straightened up and the smile disappeared.

Replaced by the smirk of "Puck" he swaggered past me with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't stay out to late Berry." He called although he stopped and looked over his shoulder grinning.

"Although I don't think we have to worry about that considering Hudson probably doesn't take that long."

My cheeks became red in anger and embarrassment at what he was implying.

"Shut it Puckerman, what I do has nothing to do with you. Besides I don't expect you to understand the bond Finn and I share which can't be expressed just by the physical nature but is deeper than you can possibly conceive."

"Small words Berry, small words." Noah taunted.

Now I was really pissed and couldn't even think straight as I walked up to Noah and got into his face (as much as I could considering the height difference)

"You know what Puckerman, my room is empty why don't you take it, waste some other girls time if you can find one that's willing. Because last time I checked all your conquests were just looking for sex, not you."

I wanted to take the words back the second I said them, I basically just punched Noah's biggest fear of being nothing in the face. I could see in his face I had crossed a line.

"Noah I-"

"Just go Rachel."

This was serious, Noah had just used my first name, he_ never_ did that. I opened my mouth to say something else but by this time Noah was just glaring at the ground. I sighed as I checked my watch; I had to go I was already late. I looked down feeling awful as I walked past Noah and down the hall to the elevators.

"I hope you're happy with the way Finn is Rachel, because no matter how much you will it he's never gonna change."

I froze at what Noah said and looked back only to see him walking back to his room. I had the most awful feeling in my gut but I knew that I had to keep walking; Noah and I weren't even really friends when you thought about it. We just benefited each other. I reached the elevators and pressed the down button to get to the lobby.

You know those moments when you don't think it could get worse…. Don't jinx it. The unholy trinity turned the corner just as I was trying to collect myself and Santana and Brittany's comforting mummers halted as they stared at me. Quinn took one look at me and disbelief came all over her face before she looked at the ground, Brittany was still trying to comfort Quinn and Santana I could tell had her game face on so I braced myself.

"Well, well." Santana started, acid already in her tone. "Looks like the bitch gets the fairytale after all."

The anger was drained out of me from before, all I could do was stand there and try to put a wall between her insults and me. Apparently me not fighting back caused Santana to get bored because with one last biting "we're gonna take a different elevator" she went back to comforting Quinn.

The elevator dinged and with a deep breath I climbed in but as the doors were closing I heard Santana.

"Shit seriously, hold the door." She called and I saw her hand grab for the closing door, I quickly pushed the door open button so her hand wouldn't get crushed. Santana appeared and shoved Quinn gently in the elevator muttering, "I don't even know why I gave her the money in the first place." She rolled her eyes and faces Quinn.

"Look Q, Sorry to make you ride down with.." Santana glared. "With that. But I need you to confirm the appointment in the lobby and I can't trust Brittany alone with money and she hid it. So just ride down and wait, kay?"

With one last glare Santana let go of the door and it slowly closed. Quinn and I were left in silence; the buttons hadn't been pressed yet so the elevator didn't move. I waited for Quinn to reach over and press the button but she just stood there staring at the closed doors. I sighed as I started to reach over when she spoke.

"You just couldn't do it could you?"

I looked and she was glaring at the floor but a second later she looked up and their was pure fury in her eyes.

"You just couldn't have gone off, skipped your way to New York and just left Finn alone."

I pressed my lips together, knowing what I wanted to say but didn't dare to say it.

"You know it's just going to end in misery with you two. He's either going to convince you to stay in Lima with him or he may actually follow you to New York only to realize he doesn't belong there and leave you broken hearted."

I stared at her; she had taken all her hate and swung it at my dreams, smashing them to pieces. I felt angry and sad and just wanted to scream at the blonde bitch. My lips wobbled for a second but I steadied them, Quinn was wrong and once again my anger took control.

"And when are you going to realize Quinn, that the world doesn't revolve around you? I know it baffles you that Finn would pick a girl like me over a girl like you but it happened."

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone poking around and just left things as they were." Quinn was now shouting. "Because of you and your constant attachment to Finn you broke us up!"

"You cheated on Sam!"

"I'm not talking about this year I mean last year, because of you I went to seek comfort from Puck!"

"Are you actually blaming me for you getting pregnant?!"

"Just shut up." Quinn now red in the face and hands clenched to fists at her side with tears pouring down her face, I was in the same state. Quinn was breathing deeply and she suddenly whispered brokenly "Just shut up."

She looked down trying to collect herself, I just stared the anger slowly draining out of me. Quinn took a huge breath and looked back up at me. "I was serious Rachel, how many times is it going to take?" She shook her head. "I just wish you could see your future because it's never what you imagine it to be."

I didn't speak to her anymore; I just looked down at the floor. Quinn shoved me out of her way and pressed the lobby button and leaned against the wall. The elevator started to move.

A second later it shuttered to a stop, it did it again and Quinn and I looked at each other in panic. We heard the elevator creak and I had a bad feeling. Just as Quinn opened her mouth to speak the elevator gave a huge snap, the lights went out and Quinn, the elevator and I went down.

I remember the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, like the feeling you get on a log flume when you plunge down. The adrenaline was ripping through me and fear encased my whole being. But at the same time it felt like an out of body experience, like I was seeing myself in the pitch blackness as the tears streamed down my face and screams were ripped from my throat. At some point Quinn and my hands found each other because I could feel the pressure. We hate each other, but when you are falling to your death none of that matters. We kept plunging in the vast darkness for what felt like ever, when suddenly it's as if I blinked and I was in a different place.

It was still dark and I was still on the floor squeezing Quinn's hand but we had stopped falling. The elevator had stopped moving. I wondered if I was dead but if I was I probably wouldn't be breathing so heavily as the adrenaline left my body. It's as if this sudden wave of calm came over me and all my terror leaked out of my pores until I was slowly getting up. Followed by Quinn who dropped my hand.

"What happened?" she finally asked. I blinked in the darkness and turned to where I heard the voice.

"I don't really know. I think it just stopped."

"Are we dead?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well, this doesn't make any sense, shouldn't we be unstable right now? We could have died."

"I know… but… I don't know I just…. Feel fine."

The lights suddenly came on temporarily blinding me, I blinked a few times in surprise as my eyes tried to adjust to the light. My hair had come undone at one point and was covering my eyes and sticking to my lip glossed lips. I groan as I think of everyone who will see my messy panicked form, understandable knowing I just went through a deathly scenario. But I was not looking forward to a night getting checked out by doctors and calling my daddies lawyer to start forming my case to sure the hotel for faulty elevators. I heard the familiar ding of the elevator opening and took a breath and started to pry my hair away from my face, awaiting the blurring crowd of panicked people. The doors opened and…

Nothing.

I blinked and hesitantly stepped out of the elevator, life carried on as if nothing happened. I looked around confused, okay I understand nobody knows who I am (yet) but still an elevator just dropped and fell through twelve floors, you think their would be chaos or at least the hardworking, dedicated employees checking the elevator!

I huffed, ready to approach the front desk and do more than just complain when I felt someone suddenly grab my wrist and start to quickly pull me in the opposite direction. I yipped in surprise and turned my head only to have my hair smack and stick to my face again, blocking my view of almost everything. I shook my head to loosen my hair and saw the bounce of the blonde hair of the girl pulling me along.

"Quinn." I tried to say while pulling and spitting hair off my lip gloss. "Quinn stop." I tried to say; I couldn't see wherever she was pulling me. I was trying to concentrate on running in my heels, which suddenly felt higher and dress which I was wondering when it got so tight. Quinn ran her way through the door marked women and pulled me into the powder room of the bathroom. I catch my breath and close my eyes putting my hands on my knees trying to balance myself.

"…Rachel?" I heard Quinn say hesitantly.

I felt like rolling my eyes but I was still panting and didn't have the energy.

"Well who else would it be?"

"I don't know?"

That confused me because Quinn didn't sound snarky, she actually sounded like she was wondering who I was. I opened my eyes and looked up and almost screamed. That wasn't Quinn.

Well, actually… it was Quinn but… older. She had Quinn's face with a slightly older look; more laugh lines, less frown lines and a few inches taller. Her hair was short in a wispy hairstyle different from the long length it was at leas t 5 minutes ago. She was wearing a nice fitted dress, cute but elegant it looked like it was made for a woman who was the boss of something. My mouth opened in horror and I took a step closer to her wondering what happened only to almost fall as my thin heel almost snapped. I looked down knowing I was able to walk in my shoes before I got into the elevator only to see those weren't my shoes, just like this purple, clinging dress wasn't mine and the navy nail polish on my nails. I looked down in shock then slowly looked up at Quinn we shared a look and then both at the same time ran for the mirror in the bathroom.

What I saw almost made me faint; it wasn't my 17 year old self staring back at me in the mirror. I looked at least 10 years older, more refined more cleaned up I looked like an adult. I was staring open mouth shocked at my reflection when I suddenly felt a buzzing at my side. I squealed and looked down to see what it was, Quinn also looking at me surprised by my sudden noise and jump. I looked all over until I saw there was a pocket on the dress. I slowly reached in and pulled out what looked like a hi-tech I phone, the screen was flashing 30 missed calls. I blinked in confusion as my eyes rolled over the screen until I saw something that made me drop the phone on the ground.

Quinn looked at me then at the phone on the ground before slowly picking it up.

"Rachel what? Is it all the messages?" Quinn was trying to stay as calm as she could but she still sounded hysterical.

I shook my head, "The date." I said my voice shaking. "Look at the date."

Quinn looked down and I swear she stopped breathing.

When we got in the elevator ten minutes ago it May 16, 2011

The date on my phone said May 16 2021.

**And so it begins! Okay so everyone was a little harsh in this chapter but I swear we got some funny moments coming and a lot of couple wonderfulness so stay tune to see what the girls are going to do now that their 10 years in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Next chapter!**

**Attention: To anyone that is also reading my other story Puckleberry Re-Write I will be updating soon I have not abandoned that story. (Look out for an update most likely late this week or next week)**

**Anyway, I know the first chapter was harsh but I had to, they needed a reason to be going to the future! But now comes the fun stuff, them reacting to the future their in, it's definitely not what they expected.**

**Also, I got some requests for Pucklebabies unfortunately I cannot comply with this request, in this fic Puckleberry is getting married in a month so they don't have kids yet! But maybe there will be talk of children… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; I wish I did because I truly miss what a fantastic show it use to be**

**Warning: Puck curses, so does Santana and well…. Come on their all 27 by now so they are going to curse!**

**Rachel's POV**

We stared at the phone for what felt like hours until I finally nervously swallowed and tried to speak.

"How…" my voice was rough, probably from all the shock and adrenaline that had gone through my body.

I cleared my throat, "How is this possible?"

Quinn who was shaking shook her head, "I don't know."

"Well, there has to be some explanation right? Like we fell and banged our heads in the elevator?" I tried to supply "We're in a coma or… or we did die and this is?" I wave my hands frantically "Purgatory?"

Quinn finally looked up at me and shook her head. "I don't think so, I just…" she shrugged and it seemed as if she was calming down, like she was accepting it "I feel to alive to be dead if that makes sense."

I nodded my head agreeing, I could feel my heart beating and the adrenaline once again fading. I didn't feel dead either.

"And I don't think this is a coma because I don't feel like I'm in a dream." She sighed

"I know it's not logical but-"

"No, Quinn I get it. I say interrupting her. It felt real; we both got quiet for a second.

"So.."

"Now we take a step back." Quinn said handing me my phone or at least the future me's phone back and we both walked to the powder room and sat on the chairs across from each other.

"Okay." I said steadily growing calmer "I was getting ready for my-" I stopped and looked up at Quinn.

"It's fine." She said "just-" she bit her lip. "For now until we figure out what's going on let's just…"

"Truce?" I finally said. She nodded I exhaled and continued.

"I was getting ready for my work date and then I was walking to the elevators, I ran into Noah." I winced as I remember what I had said to him. "And then I ran into you, Brittany and Santana."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah we were going to get a get-over-him haircut." Quinn tugged on her shortened hair. "I guess I liked it. " We both semi-smiled. "And then Brittany hid the money we needed so she stuck us into an elevator together and we both said some things…. Then I pressed the button, the elevator went down and we're here, so how?"

I thought for a second and then it clicked, "Quinn." I said slowly, she looked at me. "What did you say right before you pressed the button?"

Then Quinn suddenly froze and sat up locking me into a stare, her mouth open in shock. "No I, I couldn't have." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wincing as she repeated her words.

"I wish you could see your future because it's never what you imagine it to be."

We both sat in silence after that, taking her words in. "So this is our future."

Quinn nodded her head.

"How do you think we get back?"

"Just jump in the elevator?"

"I don't think it works like that."

I rolled my eyes frustrated. "Well then how does it work?"

"Rachel I don't know I just." Quinn shook her head. "We are ten years in the future okay, I'm trying to figure this out."

I shook my head. "Okay Quinn I get it lets just try to understand what's going on."

We locked eyes and both agreed we would get through this; we were going to take a deep breath and figure this mess out.

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Your phone." Quinn said pointing to the device in my hand.

"Right." I said nodding my head and turning the phone back on. Glad that it worked like iPhones from our year and I saw the blips of messages come up again.

"Okay, first message from Santana…Pierce-Lopez?" we looked up at each other

"Huh?" Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Well that actually makes sense when you think about it." I slowly nodded my head; I wonder when they got married?

"What does the message say?"

I looked down at the phone and opened my mouth to speak, when it suddenly went dark. I blinked in confusion and clicked the button but the screen wouldn't turn on.

"I think." I said nervously as I bit my lip. "I think my phone just died."

"What." Quinn said and got up, coming next to me and clicking my phone a few times. "Seriously! Dammit what are we going to do now?"

"Well do you have a phone?"

Quinn patted down her dress. "No pockets. "Then threw her hands up in the air. "No bag."

That's when I noticed something, the faint sparkle when Quinn threw her hands up. My eyes got wider and I grabbed Quinn's wrist. "Hey." She called and tired to pull her hand away but I held firm as I stared at the pristine platinum band with a elegant diamond in the center nestled in between two dark sapphires, it was gorgeous and it was on Quinn's wedding ring finger.

"Quinn." I said nervously and slowly brought her hand ring side up to her face. Her eyes got wide.

"WHAT!" She screamed and shot up out of her seat. "I'm-I'm married?!" she kept staring at her ring. I gulped nervously and looked down at my hand to see a platinum band with an emerald snug in the center.

"It's an engagement ring."

I looked up at Quinn who was staring down at my ring.

"How do you know?" I asked as I looked back down at the sparkling jewel. Quinn rolled her eyes but not as if she was annoyed, more like I was missing something obvious.

"Do you remember my obsession with prom queen and crowns?"

I winced as I remember the slap from a few weeks ago. Quinn nodded "Well double that obsession and you have weddings and I. I've looked up wedding rings before and trust me that is one big engagement ring." I went back to staring at my ring and Quinn did the same.

"We should probably find out who we are married to." I said. Then I heard a snicker, I looked up to see Quinn trying to hold back laughter.

"I'm sorry but the thought of not knowing who my own husband is just seems like the funniest thing in the world right now." Quinn said finally letting the laughter go. I smiled and chuckled thinking of how ridiculous my statement had sounded. Once Quinn's laughter had quitted she took a deep breath.

"Okay, so since we don't have a phone, have no earthly clue who or what we are. Who we are with or where we live-"

"Quinn, you're going off on a tangent."

She blinked. "Right, but we are clearly either staying in this hotel or we were, I don't know-eating here."

I nodded agreeing with her.

"So lets just go by the front desk, if we're staying here they'll give us our room keys and we can start searching for some clue about out lives. If we're not we could give our names saying we're tourists and we got lost."

I stood up, putting my phone in my pocket while Quinn stood up with me, "Ready to find out about our lives?"

Quinn nodded shakily, "lets see what happens."

We both walked out of the bathroom into the lobby until we spotted the front desk, we approached the desk. The woman that was frantically on the phone looked up to see who was approaching. She blinked and then sighed in what looked like relief before hanging up the phone and looking towards us.

"Oh thank God! Everyone is looking for you."

I blinked confused and turned to Quinn, okay so we had been here with people and then apparently disappeared when the whole transported 10 years thing happened.

"Mr. Puckerman is frantic and Mr. Hummel-Anderson and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce are threatening everyone, there was many flailing hands and sharp objects." The woman whose nametag said Sabrina said smiling. I tried to sort out all she said. Puckerman, why was Puck here? All I could remember is what I said to him today… or I guess technically 10 years ago, and why is Santana going crazy? Wouldn't she throw a party if I went missing- probably worried about Quinn? And Hummel-Anderson? Oh! That means Kurt and Blaine got married! That's fantastic; I hope I was there.

"Who else is looking for us?" Sabrina blinked and I realized Quinn had asked that.

"Well Mrs. Abrams, I'm sure the whole hotel by now, are you two alright? I'm sorry I should have asked what happened."

"I'm-I'm sorry what did you call me?" Quinn shakily asked.

Sabrina once again looked confused, "Mrs. Abrams…" then clarity dawned on her face. "Oh do you prefer Fabray because I know you use your maiden name when you're writing your books."

Quinn and by this point myself were now staring at her with looks of equal shock and confusion. I decided to see if we were just hearing things.

"Just to be clear, Quinn's full name is Mrs. Artie Abrams?"

"Well in those terms it would be Mrs. Arthur Abrams but yes, do you prefer that over just Mrs. Abrams?"

Quinn looked like she was about to faint, I has started rapidly blinking at Sabrina. How? When? What?! Nothing against Artie, he is actually a really great guy but when did he and Quinn or more accurately how did he and Quinn ever get together?

I was about to ask another question when we heard someone call behind us "Quinn, Rachel oh thank god!" we both turned to see a relieved looking Finn- or at least what looked like a 10 year older Finn- walk up to us. I check him out; he certainly grew into his gangly body, filling out his arms and legs. His hair was trimmed and devoid of hair gel and his face was sporting a hint of 5 o clock shadow. Instead of the basic American Eagle sweatshirts he wore all throughout high school, he's wearing a nice button down with dark jeans and nice shoes. He looks like Finn but more refined, with a little age in his features. As he gets closer I look down at his hand and see a gold wedding band on his finger, that makes me falter- Quinn and I had platinum wedding bands, does that mean….

"Thank God! "Finn said again when he arrived in front of us hugging us both before stepping back, looking us up and down to check for injury, when he saw none he shook his head and gave us his goofy smile. " I wasn't sure if Jo (no this is not the Joe I'm talking about Finn's wife Joanna my OC) translated Santana right. But she was sure she said something about running like crazy people to the bathrooms." We both blinked at him in confusion but he went on. "Then she sent me down here to make sure she just hadn't had that much to drink." Finn rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face, "And of course before I could say anything about leaving my pregnant wife alone she said…." But I didn't hear the rest of what Finn was saying, the second he said pregnant wife I swear I could feel my heart breaking. Finn hadn't married Quinn or me; he had married some random woman named Jo. What kind of name was that? Only my years of acting made my face from not crumbling, I waited for the tears to come into my eyes and to feel the pain of betrayal but…. It never came. I blinked ignoring Finn prattling on and thought for a second. In my head I was devastated and wanted to cry but, it's as if my body and heart was saying, yeah no don't feel like it. My eyebrows rose and my eyes got wide in surprise for whatever reason the 10 year older me was over Finn, it seemed I didn't harbor anything but friendship towards him. What happened? Then I remembered and stared down at my engagement ring, who happened?

Finn didn't seem to notice either of us not really listening to him as he went on "And Puck is going all Defcon on this place. I'm pretty sure he's basically threatened everyone right now. Don't even get me started about Artie I think he is on the phone right now hiring a private investigator." That surprised me, why was Noah mentioned again? Wait… it couldn't be, we would never. But Finn's babbling cut through my thoughts again "And Santana stopped talking any English like a half hour ago and I'm pretty sure it's all Spanish curses but Joanna refused to translate", suddenly his cellphone went off interrupting him mid-babble. He fished his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the contact as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hell-"

(Warning Mad Puck = lots of cursing)

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HUDSON!"

Even before Finn could finish his greeting a deep voice was screaming on the other side of the line. It actually sounded oddly like…

I turned to Quinn and she nodded her agreement, she silently mouthed "Puck". Well at least the two still keep in contact with each other, although judging by Noah's tone that friendship isn't going to last long.

But Finn didn't even seem fazed by his outburst in fact he looked annoyed. "Hey language! I know for a fact this is Jo's phone, so that means she's next to you and that means her stomach can hear you.

….. what?

Quinn and I now looked at each other convinced that Finn had gone nuts but before we could say a single word Puck was screaming on the phone.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR UNBORN SPAWN, who by the way can't hear me. Rachel and Quinn have been missing for a fucking hour and I'm about ready to get my badge out and start calling in backup but Santana just told me you know where the fuck they are so would you kindly tell me WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FIANCE!"

Just like that the breath got knocked out of me and my eyes got huge. So it was true, I had married Noah or was going to marry Noah, but… but how? I mean yes, we have this weird connection that we have been technically dancing around for a year- almost more- but that's nothing… right?

Well according to the ring on my finger its not.

And what did Noah mean when he said take out his badge and call backup?

Finn rolled his eyes and looked back at me but at this point I was probably staring open mouthed in confusion. He put the phone in my direction and I looked at the phone, then back at Finn in confusion.

"Please." He said with a pleading tone "You're the only one that can calm him down." Finn looked as if he was going to start begging on his knees in a second so I hesitantly took the phone. I cleared my throat and put it up to my ear only to have Puck scream in it.

"HUDSON!"

I snapped the phone away from my ear with a yell of surprise. Puck instantly got quiet.

"Rach is that you?"

I slowly brought the phone back to my ear, "Noah in the future please refrain from shouting like that in my vicinity."

I heard Puck give this huge sigh and swear he whispered holy fucking hell thank you – I really needed to talk about his language with him- and was breathing hard, probably because the adrenaline was leaving his system. I just listened for a second not sure what to say, the last time I had talked to Noah I had called him a nothing.

"Rachel are you okay?" he asked in this serious tone that freaked me out, he just sounded so worried. I nodded my head, and then realized he couldn't see that and cleared my throat.

"Yes, Quinn and I are both fine."

Another deep sigh and I heard him mummer – probably to Artie since technically Quinn and him were married- a quick their fine.

"Where are you?"

" Umm in the lobby right by the information desk with-"

"Okay don't move- seriously like at all."

He sounded like he was serious and I could feel my stubbornness flaring up at his rudeness.

"Am I allowed to turn my head." I said slightly annoyed.

He sighed, "Rach, you just gave me a heart attack for like a fucking hour, you're lucky I'm letting you blink your eyes before I get down there."

And with that Puck was gone, probably racing down the elevator and I was standing their a little shocked. He had sounded so protective and caring in his neadrathal orders that it brought this warm feeling in my chest. I knew that feeling was happiness but it was odd that Noah brought that feeling, well since we're engaged he should make me happy but to me it just feels… weird… good but still weird.

While I was off in my own thoughts I hear a scuffling like someone picking up the phone.

"Rachel are you still there?" a female voice said. I blinked, a little shocked, the voice was crisp and loud but sounded sweet, as if you could tell the person was happy just by the tone of her voice. I knew right away I was talking to Finn's wife, Joanna. I was waiting for the jealously to come, after all this woman had stolen Finn but it never came. This was just too weird for me.

"Rachel?"

I realized she was still on the phone so I quickly responded, "uh yes, yes I'm here and Noah is coming down so… so here's Finn!" I quickly shoved the phone to Finn not knowing how to deal with this woman I had never even met before. Finn looked surprised but he grabbed the phone.

"Hey." Then he started smiling "Yeah their fine… oh really so they should be down soon? Yeah probably gonna cause a scene… okay… alright I'm coming up…love you too."

And he closed the cellphone; I looked at Finn's face and noticed how happy he looked just at the prospect of seeing Joanna again. He really loved her….. I had the sudden urge to meet this woman and find out how she captivated Finn so much.

But then the elevators dinged and we all turned, Artie's wheelchair came practically rocketing out and I got a good look at him. I was surprised to see him not wearing glasses; they really hid his eyes, which were remarkably blue and quiet lovely. His hair was styled and he was wearing a button down with a vest and tan pants with dress shoes on the bottom. He looked stylish and actually rather handsome, when you looked it's as if all the confidence he had lacked in high school he had gained and it showed in his face.

He took one look at Quinn and the worry melted off his face into a relieved smile as he rolled over to her.

"Quinn, thank god!" Artie said before he lightly grabbed Quinn's waist and pulled her into his lap. It was maneuvered so well that it looked like it had been done many times before. It must have the way Quinn reacted by immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. Artie tightly wrapped her in a hug and Quinn not knowing what else to do hesitantly returned it.

"You are not allowed out of my sight ever again." A voice behind me said. I jumped in surprise not even seeing Noah come out of the elevator, but I turned around and he was standing before me. I tried not to gawk at the mow hawked buff teenager who had gotten better with age. His trademark mow hawk to my surprise was gone, replaced by a shaved head, like when he had to shave his mow hawk earlier in the year. His features had gotten more toned, his body actually looked better and his nice clothes reflected that now he wasn't a loser, now he looked like he was on top of the world.

Before I could react Noah gathered me up in his arms and held me tight to his chest, his face buried in my hair and I heard him exhale as he relaxed. I was amazed that Finn had been right; I was the only one that could calm him down. Just like Quinn not knowing what else to do I wrapped my arms around him and he held me tighter.

"No more getting lost okay Rach you scared me." Noah whispered in my ear. He sounded really worried so I nodded my head. He sighed again and loosened his hold on me only to stare at my face. With a grin on his face he cradled my cheek and brought us closer. Oh no he was about to-

We were locked in a kiss and the second his lips touched mine my whole body felt like it was on fire, we weren't making out just- something along the lines of a really long peck- but their was so much passion, so much happiness…. So much love behind that tiny kiss it pushed all Finn and I's previous kisses in second place… forever.

We broke off from the kiss to breath and Puck just smiled at me before hugging me once again. I weakly hugged back as my mind spun.

Something had just happened with that kiss and I could tell as I once again wrapped my arms around Noah that things were about to change.

**Yay! Geez that was a long one! I actually wanted to put more but this almost became 4000 words so I decided to make the second half of this the next chapter! Anyway next chapter we meet the rest of the gleeks 10 years in the future and you get another glimpse at what Quinn and Rachel's lives are like now so stay tune!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is my excuse, college is a lot of work, but I swear I'm going to try to buckle down and at try my hardest to get at least weekly updates, okay? Awesome! Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did well, Puckleberry**

**Warning: Cursing, but I'm introducing Santana in this chapter so you can't really avoid it**

**Rachel POV**

I kept hugging Puck until I heard Finn clear his throat.

"Alright guys, as much as I understand how worried you were we should probably get back upstairs before Santana goes all "Lima Heights" on us."

Puck snorted and ended the hug only to throw his arm over my shoulder and pull me close. "Sorry Finn but… your to you know you to ever pull off saying Lima Heights like it's a threat."

Finn rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah we have established that I'm not a badass and are still trying to figure out why Joanna married me." He then gestured to the elevators "Just please insult me upstairs so we don't have Kurt and Santana down here yelling along with Brittany crying in relief." Puck snickered but started pulling us towards the elevator.

It surprised me how Finn just let Pucks insults roll off him he gained confidence in himself. It was actually refreshing not to have an insecure Finn storming away brooding for once.

"Whoa- Hey Q, Where are you going? Sit back down." I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn halfway standing up and half in Artie's lap with Artie still holding her waist.

"What?" Quinn asked confused and she looked towards me slightly panicked but I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"Quinn are you okay?" Artie asked as he tried to look at Quinn's face but she was angled away from him so he pulled at her waist and with a squeal she was back in his lap. Quinn looked astonished as Artie looked all over her face as if he was trying to find something.

"Artie I'm fine I just-"

"Nope you gotta stay in this chair."

"Why?"

Artie blinked at her in surprise, "Well one I want you to, (Quinn blushed when he said that) and two your exact words to me were my feet are killing me and when I come back I'm going to need a break. And when I said I'm not a chauffer you said right you're my husband who I love and who loves me and doesn't want me in any pain and who conveniently has a way for me to not walk around for a while."

Quinn looked embarrassed at what she had said but Artie was just smiling

"Seriously I think you two banter more than they do." Finn said and I looked at where he was pointing to see he was smiling at Puck and I. Puck laughed and so did Artie as Quinn and I looked at each other confused, we waited outside of the elevator and I though I heard Quinn gasp at something but when I tired to look over at her the elevator opened and we all piled inside. Finn pressed the button for the penthouse and we started to go up.

"So…"

I turned to Quinn who was still sitting on Artie lap "we left your guy's engagement party" Quinn put emphasis on those words and looked at me, I nodded quickly, she must have saw a sign or something in the lobby, that's probably the reason she gasped. "For an hour?"

"Yeah, hey where were you guys anyway?" Puck asked as he turned towards me, possibly pulling me closer and I stumbled in surprise, apparently Noah likes PDA well at least in 10 years he will. I realized he was waiting for an answer and I decided to just play along until I figured everything out, after all it would be good practice to hone my acting skills. So I tried to no awkwardly tuck myself closer to Noah and smiled.

"Oh you know just talking about." I tilted my head and thought of the first thing, "Wedding plans." I said grinning. Puck scoffed.

"Babe we got a month for that and I swear if you give Quinn anymore Maid of Honor duties Santana and Tina are actually going to kidnap her out of jealousy."

That took me by surprise. Quinn was my Maid of Honor? When did we become so close? I looked down at Quinn whose eyes were widened in surprise. Before we could question anything else the elevator opened and I could hear several voices talking over each other. Finn sighed and Artie seemed to snicker as he rolled Quinn and him out of the elevator.

"Here we go." Puck seemed to mutter then drew us out of the elevator into the Penthouse restaurant. I had to applaud my future friends for their classy choice for the engagement party. The restaurant was sleek and posh with a great view of the New York City skyline; I swear I could see the tips of Time Square.

I couldn't look around anymore because suddenly I was ripped from Noah's grip and pulled into a hug. I was lifted up and swung around and I gasped and shrieked until I was put down. I looked up and my mouth dropped open and I looked into the older face of…. Matt Rutherford?

I blinked making sure I wasn't just seeing things but didn't have time to respond as Mike Chang pushed Matt away from me and gave me a huge hug. Okay.. What was going on last time I checked Matt was living in Utah with his mom, he moved after his parents got divorced. So why were they hugging me and why was Matt here?

"Rach? Hello? Rachel are you okay?" I shook my head trying to get off memory lane and looked at Mike who was staring at me with a worried expression.

"Did you bump your head or something?" He asked pulling me closer so he could inspect my head. I tried to get out of his grip and was unsuccessful until I heard a voice.

"Oh for goodness sake Mike she's fine, stop being her big brother right now."

His hands were removed and I think I heard him say something of how it was impossible to stop but I was focused on the girl in front of me. Tina stood in front of me smiling, looking great with her hair wavy and covered in these blonde streaks that made her look fantastic but that's not what shocked me, it was seeing her slight baby bump sticking out from her fitted black dress.

"Rach I'm so glad your okay, you disappeared for an hour and Artie said he refused to go back to set until we found you and his wife and I was about to call the co director and-" she took a deep breath and smiled. "And as you know the usual drama."

She then gave me a hug, I was still a little stunned but I hugged her back when she drew away I watched as Mike put his hand on her back. I saw the glimmer of their gold wedding rings, okay so they were married, and good for them they are a very sweet couple.

"I was not being dramatic, you think I'm going to film without my wife than you are insane and I should fire you." Artie called and I looked over to see him standing by Quinn as Sam and a woman with red hair hugged her, I had never seem the woman before so I was guessing, from the way Sam was standing so close to her that Sam had married her.

"It's a partnership Artie, you can't fire me." Tina called and I turned back to see her rolling her eyes. She turned towards me "I swear remind me again why I agreed to produce and act in this mad man's films?" Tina asked me. So Artie was a director and Tina was Producer/ Actor, well good for her, she looks very accomplished.

"Because you know when he stops being bossy he's brilliant and there is no denying it." Someone said behind me and I turned to see and older Mercedes standing behind me.

She looked well, gorgeous, flawless hair and makeup while beautifully dressed in this great white dress. She nodded smiling at me "Hey girl, don't get lost again. I'm pretty sure Puck was freaking out because their was no one he had to order him around."

"Hey I am not whipped I am badass." Puck said as he appeared next to me again. Mercedes gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night white boy."

"Okay cedes try to play nice?" Matt asked as he moved to Mercedes and put his hand on her hip. Now that stumped me, Mercedes and Matt? How?

"Um Rach?" I turned and came face to face with a tall brunette with pale skin and gray eyes with a huge pregnant stomach. She looked as if she was about to give birth right there. Judging by how pregnant she was I was guessing this was Joanna, she smiled and well it was so contagious I just smiled back without thinking.

"Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine are coming up in the elevator now so I would prepare yourself." I didn't get what she meant and turned my head when the redhead started to laugh. Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened and I understood what Joanna was talking about.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME GRAY HAIRS!?" Kurt screamed as he marched out of the elevator and saw Quinn and I standing there with everyone else.

"I swear I got worry lines." Kurt said indignantly as he pointed to his face, Blaine appeared behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Okay Kurt its time to use our indoor voices now." Blaine said chuckling "See their both fine, now how about you go hug them and I'll get you a drink." Kurt pouted at him and swatted his hands away.

"Don't treat me like a child Blaine." Kurt said

"Well, if you were a child I don't think I would be getting you a drink." Blaine said and walked over to the bar as Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

The elevator dinged again and there was more yelling, this time in Spanish. I suddenly found a yelling Santana standing between Quinn and I sputtering and angry. I wasn't sure of half of what she said as she said it so fast. Puck just laughed beside me every time he came across a word he knew.

Then Santana finally took a breath as her tirade ended and Brittany who had been quietly standing beside her took her hand, which made Santana relax even more.

She finally started speaking english again.

"I swear to god if I am not made godmother of one of either of your munchkins when you finally have some then I will go on a bloody rampage do not doubt me." She said.

She then walked over to the bar and once Santana was done screaming at both of us it seemed that everyone was ready to go back to normal. As Tina and Mike walked back to the table they had been sitting at before and Joanna and Finn joined them. Kurt and Blaine stayed at the bar with Santana and Brittany, Blaine and Brittany were both trying to calm down their partners from their rants. Everyone else scattered throughout the party, walking around, drinking and talking. I felt Puck nudge my side.

"Let's get a drink." He said and started walking towards the bar, I tried to think of an excuse to say no; even though technically it was legal I wasn't eager to drink. But Puck kept leading me and then positioned us near Blaine, Kurt and Santana and Brittany. He ordered drinks so I assumed if I didn't ask no one would notice so I tuned into the conversation next to me.

"No Santana I already told you, I know skin tones okay and I insist if you want me to design for you then you have to stay away from red."

"No me gusta." Santana muttered before taking another sip from her glass and faced Kurt. "Listen Hummel, we all know I'm smokin' so even when I've got a bun in the oven I can rock red."

My eyebrows shot up and I looked down at Santana's stomach but…. I looked back up. Why was she drinking? Kurt was vehemently shaking his head and Blaine had put a hand on his shoulder trying to hide his grin knowing this was a battle of sass.

"Santana, although I know you are a great lawyer if you expect to be taken seriously you can't be pregnant and a sex goddess at the same time, one or the other. I can make you look stunning so when it does happen you can be taken seriously while everyone secretly wonders if your water will break in the middle of a case. That is my offer take it or leave it."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked behind where Brittany was hugging her from behind and resting her head on Santana's shoulder, Brittany and smiled and Santana sighed and turned back to Kurt.

"Fine." She then gulped down the rest of her drink. "In two months you are officially in charge of making maternity clothes worth me."

This time Kurt rolled his eyes "Santana, you don't need them immediately you have to wait a few months."

"I don't care if I have to get inseminated then I get new clothes."

Blaine lost it after that and I was staring when Puck nudged me and I turned to see him holding two glasses, one clearly looked like a pina colada, I did enjoy those but….

"Virgin right?"

My eyes flew up to Noah

"What!"

Puck snickered

"Virgin pina colada, Rach, I know your done drinking today, you said so a hour ago." He then handed me the drink and my mouth opened in amazement. Not only did he know what drinks I liked but he actually remembered what was probably a passing comment I said an hour ago. Well… Puck certainly has changed. He put his arm around me and joined the conversation.

"So Satan, you shaking up with Sammy boy in two months?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt grinned and Santana glared.

"Fuck you very much Puckerman, you know were not doing the horizontal tango it's all science like I want those trouty lips near me ever again." She said

"Hey! I resent that, I'm helping you have a child doesn't that deem some respect?"

I turn to see Sam trying to frown but he was hiding a grin and the red head- I should probably find out her name- giggled.

"Nope, I make you godfather trouty mouth and you give me your baby making goods."

Kurt laughs "And you're going to become a mother."

Santana scoffed "I'm going to be a badass mom." She finished off the drink and stood up grabbing Brittany's hand. Then turned to Puck and I.

"See you guys tomorrow night, congrats and Rachel you still owe me for disappearing for an hour, bye bitches." And with that Santana and Brittany left hand in hand and I tried not to freak out at all the information I was getting all at once.

So Santana was a lawyer, and Kurt was a designer. Santana and Brittany were going to have a kid by Santana getting inseminated by Sam donating… wow…

After Santana left that was apparently the cue that the party was over, couples started shuffling to the elevator with a hug or call of goodbye over to me and Puck as well as a few saying they would see us tomorrow. I wonder what is happening tomorrow.

I sighed and gulped down the last of my pina colada, I felt so tired and stressed from not just freaking out every time something new was thrown at me. Soon it was only Noah, me and Quinn and Artie, Quinn quickly moved over to me and grabbed my hand bringing me a little farther from Puck and lowered her voice.

"Okay I found out that Artie started doing these slideshows at all major events in everyone's lives, so he's got video's on a lot of stuff that has happened so far. He also mentioned photo albums? Apparently you take a lot of pictures and make albums." She rolled her eyes "I don't know, just look for them when you get back home."

I blinked when I realized I would have to go to future-me's home with Noah. All alone. My eyes got big and I grabbed Quinn's wrist before I lot balance.

"Wait Quinn! I-I can't."

Quinn sighed and took her wrists out of my grip. "Relax Rachel, just breath. Look I have to go with Artie too, I'm freaked to but we agreed we were gonna figure out what's going on and if we freak out then nothing is gonna get done."

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Did you know Santana and Brittany are having a kid with Sam's help?"

Quinn blinked in surprise "Weird…"

"Rach come on, I'm starving and Quinn didn't plan this party with any food."

I watched Quinn blink in annoyance and turned and glared at Puck. He just snickered "Have fun at dinner guys." He said and then he walked over and took my hand pulling me away from Quinn.

I looked back once at Quinn, she took a deep breath and shrugged before turning to Artie. I watched him say something and the fake smile Quinn had put on her face slipped into a real one and she laughed. I blinked in surprise- maybe it wasn't that weird they were together. Noah pulled me into the open elevator and pressed the lobby button. He then wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"So what do you think? I think I'm feeling Chinese tonight."

I shrugged "Alright." I tried to sound casual.

Noah nodded "Cool, Beth likes Chinese."

….. Wait what?!

"Who?" I said turning quickly.

Noah looked down slightly confused. "You know Beth… really hyper blonde child that's able to be scarily like Quinn and I at the same time. Strikes fear into people's hearts with her glare alone. Your sorta adopted sister slash daughter in law." Noah shook his head "I swear I'm glad Shelby adopted Beth but that is just the weirdest connection ever." He looked back down at me "We're taking her this weekend and next weekend to make up for the fact that we'll be away on our honey moon and Artie and Quinn get her two weekends in a row."

I wasn't listening anymore because I had finally been shocked speechless, not only was Beth apparently part of Noah and Quinn's lives but also a part of mine. So much that apparently there were schedules worked out on when she went where. And Shelby, she was part of my life…. How and why I thought….

We exited the hotel and Noah started guiding me back to supposedly our apartment, I took a deep breath as I realized things were about to get much more complicated.

"I SEE THEM, DAD RACHEL!"

I looked up and standing in front of what I guessed was our building was Shelby smiling and a little blonde girl with hazel eyes…. Beth.

**DUN DUN DUN!** ** So I decided to put Beth earlier in the story then I first intended. I thought it would put more drama in the situation. Anyway next Rachel finds out more about her life and her relationship with Puck, Beth and Shelby. It's gonna be good so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I absolutely adore writing this stuff and there will be tons of Puckleberry fluff and great character friendships after I get through the first few chapters of introducing stuff. I actually have some of the backstories planned already, and also we get more mention of gleek kids! Now in this chapter we get a little bit of Puckleberry backstory and also I explain when Beth became a part of their lives. Ready? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own (But I do own Joanna and Kristy (Sam's wife))**

**Warning: they curse.**

Before I could even think what to do or say, Beth came running towards us and tackled Noah into a hug. I watched him smile and lean down to pick up the small girl, she looked like she was around 11.

"So how was the party?" a voice asked behind me and I froze. I knew that voice was Shelby's and every time I had talked with that voice it ended with this feeling of achy loneliness. I gulped and tried my hardest to compose my face as I turned towards her. She looked at me and had this big smile on her face, there was nothing in her face but happiness, she wanted to be here. At that moment I felt my body was split in two, the older me wanted to smile back and hug her, while the younger me wanted to scream and run away.

"Rachel? Sweetie you okay?"

I blinked and Shelby was staring at me with a concerned face that just made the whole situation ten times worse.

"Oh Rach is fine, she's been spacy ever since she and Quinn disappeared for an hour." Noah's voice had a hint of annoyance in it and I got the feeling I would have to explain myself more later. But I knew that if I kept acting strange then someone would figure out or worse would make me tell the truth and them put me in a mental institution for insanity.

So I took a deep breath and tried to shut my brain off, my emotions seemed tuned to the situation so I played off those. I turned to Shelby, finally smiled and rolled my eyes playfully

"Please ignore Noah he's just irritated because Quinn and I had to discus…" crap what did we say before? "Wedding plans." Thanks god "and we got carried away."

"I couldn't find you for an hour." Puck said indignantly. Shelby had a sly smile on her face as she looked at Noah, "What, no one was there to boss you around for an hour. How did you survive?!"

"For the last time I am not whipped!"

I started laughing at that as I looked at Noah's grumpy scrunched up face, it didn't look that scary because Beth was in the process of climbing all over Noah's back.

"Okay Beth, how about we let Noah breath and your getting dirt all over his nice shirt." Shelby said as she took the little girl down. Beth gave Shelby a pouting look but then smiled and turned to me. Before I could say anything Beth had thrown her skinny arms around me, I looked down to see her face staring up at mine. She looked phenomenally like Quinn, with her pale skin and head full of blonde curls but I could see Noah, especially in her piercing hazel eyes that were staring into mine.

"Hi Rachel!" she said with this big smile "How's my step sister mom?"

I smiled at the title, remembering that this little girl was technically my sister and I guess also soon to be stepdaughter a weird title that Beth seemed to be awfully proud of. I wrapped my arms around her; "I'm doing great honey how about you?"

That launched Beth into a loud and long story about every detail of her week since I had last saw her. I tried to look engaged as my eyes flittered to Shelby and Noah. Shelby handed Noah Beth's duffel and with a quick kiss to Beth's head and a shoulder squeeze for me Shelby was on her way with a quick see you tomorrow called over her shoulder.

Puck didn't waste anytime taking Beth from my hug and throwing the squealing girl over his shoulder. He struggled to hold the bag, the girl and get his keys out I rolled my eyes and took the bag from him, he shot me a thankful look and we entered the building.

The lobby was very pretty with a doorman that greeted us all by our first names when we entered. His nametag said Stuart and I nodded a thank you at him before following Noah and Beth to the elevator. Before I could even blink we were standing at our door, Puck quickly opened the door. He then scooped back up Beth and they charged through the door, Beth's happy squeals echoing in the room. I took a deep breath, tightened my grip on the bag to anchor me and entered the door.

It was perfect.

It wasn't huge but it was a nice size with hardwood floors and soft green walls. The apartment looked like a perfect mix of Noah and I, from the beat up brown leather couch to the red beaded pillows thrown over them. Bookcases stacked with books and pictures lined some of the walls and if I craned my neck I could see the small but classy dining room stuffed to the limit with chairs and the edge of a small but modern kitchen. I could hear Puck and Beth's voices from down the small hallway that probably led to the bedrooms.

But I swear my heart stopped when I saw what was one wall of the apartment. The whole wall was taken up by a huge bay window and it's as if the whole city was there for me to gaze at. I could see the edges of Central Park and the lights glimmered in Time Square. The skyscrapers stretched on and on as if it were endless. Right in perfect view was a shiny black upright piano, the keys gleaming in the sunset. Resting against a stand next to the piano was a beautiful acoustic guitar.

I set down the duffel near the couch and slowly made my way over to the piano, my hands skimmed the keys and I couldn't help myself as I pressed down on one of the keys and a clear and beautiful note rang out.

"Rach?"

I jumped as Puck called my name and appeared in the living room.

"Um-I-uh…" I tried to explain. But Noah just smiled, came over, wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You can't stop playing that thing even for five minutes can you?" he asked playfully. I turned around in his arms and couldn't help but smile

"It's beautiful." I said as I glanced back at the piano.

"Pretty good birthday gift right, you would never think it's two years old with all your upkeep."

My head swung back to Noah and I stared at him. "Birthday present." I said amazed.

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed playfully. "Alright fine, 25th birthday and 8th anniversary present. But I still feel bad about not getting you a gift that year."

Then Noah leaned in and kissed me slow and passionately, he held me so delicately yet firmly in his strong arms. One of his hands moved from my back to wind through my hair. I swear I was caught up in the moment when I started to kiss back; my arms were starting to snake around his neck when I heard someone loudly clear their throat.

"I'm seeing a bunch of Puckleberry when I should be seeing Chinese food." Beth said. We broke apart and Noah chuckled as he let go of me and I tried to remind myself I didn't like Puck when I missed the warmth from his hug.

"Alright Beth I'm going." Puck ruffled her hair and went towards the door searching for his keys in his pocket. I start to panic, I was being left alone with Beth, and what do I do? But Puck seemed to answer my thoughts as he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Beth you said you got the new book? Why don't you show Rachel?"

Beth seemed to get excited instantly. She grinned and literally started bouncing; she grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall talking a mile a minute. I heard the door click as Noah left to get the food and suddenly I was plunged in purple. Beth's room was painted a pretty dark purple and all the accessories were in varying shades of the walls. Beth quickly plunged into her duffel, which I didn't see her grab from the living room and as she searched I took a quick look around trying to find specific details. I saw some books I had read when I was younger so I must have given them to her and she actually had a William McKinley cheerleading megaphone, which Quinn must have given her. Her corkboard looked like it had a few pictures amidst the other memories, when my eyes locked on her computer screen and I was filled with this warmth and happiness.

I felt it would be a memory if the future me saw it, her desktop was a picture of a dock in a lake that actually reminded me of the lake that Dad and Daddy and I go to every summer. The picture on the screen showed Beth sitting on the dock and smiling but there were others in it. Beth was sitting with Artie and they were both staring and laughing at Quinn who was mid jump and off to the side already in the water was Puck with me hanging onto his back and smiling. I noticed we all seemed so happy; I stepped closer when the computer screen darkened wanting to touch it to make the picture reappear. When the screensaver started going and I saw a montage of Beth's pictures. It showed Shelby and Beth smiling and hugging, Quinn, Beth and Noah blowing out candles on a birthday cake, Quinn and Beth spinning in pretty dresses, Puck showing Beth how to hit a baseball and it even showed me. But I wasn't much older than 18, it looked like I was at a choir competition, wearing a red dress and holding a toddler Beth both of us smiling. I blinked and got closer when I noticed the brightly marked calendar next to the computer and tomorrow marked in bright pink like every other Saturday, it said Central Park w/ fam (Mom, Mommy, Artie, Dad and Rachel).

They had plans, all of them at the park tomorrow… I was so far in my head Beth literally had to hold the book in front of my face and was practically yelling.

"Rachel!" I blinked and Beth lowered the book. "Are you okay?" she said giving me a suspicious look. I took a shaky breath and tried to calm down I smiled at the little blonde girl.

"Sorry Beth, zoning out. What have you got there?" I asked. She smiled again.

"They finally released the five year anniversary edition, it's got the original pictures and everything."

She once again held up the book and I found myself staring at a songbook for Moulin Rouge, which had apparently been on Broadway for five years.

"They actually have a great picture of you and Jesse."

WHAT?!

I ripped the book open and went through the first few pages, which showed brightly colored photos of the show. True to Beth's words two entire pages showed a huge picture of Jesse and I. I was dressed in Satine's red dress from the movie, singing and looking deeply into the eyes and being held by none other then Jesse St. James. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yeah I know the pictures look good don't they?"

I managed to pull my eyes away from Jesse and I to keep looking at smaller pictures that bordered the big one. I recognized more people, it showed Kurt and I dressed in the "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" song with Kurt playing Ziddler. Another showing Tina dancing the tango and even Blaine standing and frowning profusely, he was obviously the Duke. I turned the pages to see a big group number and then I got to the show explanation page to see a black and white picture of Artie, Mr. Shuster and me smiling.

My eyes scanned the text gathering that directing by Artie, vocals by Mr. Sheu, choreography by Britt and Mike. Basically it said all the gleeks got together and made the show happen and apparently it had been a Broadway smash. I quickly did the math in my head and figured out that the show had gone up when I was 22. That surprised me, I had managed to help start and star in a Broadway Show right out of college… I had made it.

"And they actually finally have someone playing Ziddler who can hit the low notes, but of course everyone likes Kurt better. No competition, too bad he is in fashion now because he actually has a pretty good fan base in Broadway."

Wait-What! Kurt had left Broadway… Okay now that was something I had to figure out. I tried to listen to Beth as she kept spouting off information; I noticed the way she talked did remind me of Quinn a little, with the voice that just demanded attention.

"Anyway what I read on the website is the touring company is doing great. Apparently everybody still loves Jesse has he told you anything?"

I blinked realizing Beth was asking me for answers. "Um he... he says he's doing great. I haven't spoken to him recently though." I managed to get out Beth nodded and accepted this. She them smiled. "So can we practice the song? I swear I know the changes now."

The thought of singing instantly relaxed me so of course I nodded; she smiled and then grabbed the book out of my hands as she went towards the living room where the piano was. I couldn't help but pause in the purple room for a second to let it sink in I had made it. I smiled and went towards the living room where Beth had put the book on the piano and now sat at the end of the bench with the guitar in her hands. I walked over and saw the book opened to "One Day I'll Fly Away" I actually was a big fan of the movie and loved this song. As Beth tuned the guitar I played a few keys, the music came through and everything became all right.

"Okay ready?" Beth asked. I looked up at the lyric book and nodded, this I could do.

**Page Break**

We heard the rattling of keys in the lock after we had gone through the song for the third time. Beth was good on the guitar and even had a pretty good voice, she loved to get things perfect and it was fun to play with her. I even laughed a few times; we both looked up at the door to see Noah coming in with a bag full of Chinese food.

"Delivery." He said.

"Yes! I'm starving."

Beth gently put the guitar down and then ran over and grabbed the food bag, running towards the kitchen.

"Beth slow down, if you drop the food we'll starve."

I giggled at his joke, Noah smiled at me and walked over and sat next to me on the piano bench. "Hey." He said softly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi." I said. No knowing what else to do. I plinked at the keys; Noah brushed hair away from my neck and started kissing it and the hand that wasn't around my waist dropped down to rest on my thigh. He rubbed warm circles with his thumb against the skin that wasn't covered up by the dress. My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply, I know Noah wouldn't try anything now with Beth a few feet away but that made me realize that later tonight he would try something. Even if older me was ready for that I certainly wasn't.

I clamped my hand down on the one that was on my thigh. "Noah." I said quickly.

"Hmmm." He murmured as he continued to kiss my neck, I inhaled slowly.

"Noah." I said firmly. Slightly pushing him away, he grumbled a little but he moved back.

"I.. I've been thinking and I decided." I tried to think quickly. "I decided that we-we should." then it came to me. "I think we should wait until after the wedding."

Silence met my declaration; I turned towards Noah who was looking at me confused.

"Rach, I think it's a little late for that." He said smirking. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Noah just I- I- I know that but I just thought that…waiting would make the honeymoon even better. Don't you think?" I said desperately.

Noah started scanning my face. "Your serious." He said surprised. His shoulders seemed to drop and he groaned and rested his head with a sort of defeat on my shoulder.

"Fine, I think it's stupid and it's probably not gonna work- just saying but fine."

I sat there for a moment shocked that was easy.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah sure if you wanna wait we'll wait but I still stand by it being stupid."

"But your-your okay with this?"

Noah finally lifted his head, still looking confused. "Um no but it's something important and if its what you want then okay."

Noah seemed to grow happier as he smiled sweetly at me and grabbed my hand with the engagement ring on it and twirled the ring around my finger.

Smiling down at it, "Whatever you want Rach. Whatever makes you happy cause me." Noah looked up and stared directly into my eyes, at that moment it felt like he was radiating adoration. "I'm happy."

Then he leaned over and locked me into a deep kiss, I couldn't help but kiss back. After what he just said…

"I swear to God, I'll tell both my mom Shelby and mom Quinn that you spent the night kissing instead of feeding me if you don't get in here and eat!" Beth yelled.

Noah chuckled against my lips before separating. "Alright you ungrateful spawn we're coming." Noah got up from the piano and reached out his hand. I smiled and took it, dinner sounded great.

**Page Break**

"You are the messiest eater ever Beth, that's it your officially champion of the world." Noah said vehemently as he threw out soy sauce stained take out containers. Beth snickered and I rolled my eyes not blaming Noah considering Beth talked usually with flailing arms. Which meant the probability of her knocking over food and drinks was at least six times out of ten.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a mess but you love me anyway." Beth laments and Noah snorts walking over to Beth locking the little girl in a noggie.

"Ah! Stop Dad! My hair! Rachel Help me!" Beth said giggling. I smiled before walking over and separating the two.

"Alright Noah time to stop abusing your daughter."

"I'm not abusing, I'm toughening her up for the outside world."

Beth and I stared at him incredulously. "Really, that's the story you're going with?" Beth said making Noah make fake hurt noise and put his hand against his chest. "All of you are just against me." I smiled and felt a skinny arm around my waist. I looked down and saw Beth wrapping herself around me like we were comrades.

"Yep, you know us sisters/step-mom/daughter gotta stick together."

I couldn't help it as I laughed, the title was just so ridiculous and Beth was so proud of it. Noah laughed too.

"Okay, Okay fine but if you girls are done having fun." He turned to Beth. "Homework, finish it so you don't have any problems at the park tomorrow."

Beth rolled her eyes but let go of my waist and trudged towards her room.

"Call if you need help and we'll get dessert." Noah called as he moved towards the freezer. I wondered how to bring up the whole plans tomorrow thing to find out what was going on but once again it's as if Noah read my mind as he asked.

"Hey Rach, do you know if we have any of those sandwiches left for the picnic? You know Quinn loves those."

I smiled in victory. "Right the picnic with Shelby and…the Abrams?"

Noah looked over confused from the open fridge. "Yeah the family picnic we have every Saturday, what did you think I was talking about?"

I tried to wave my hands in a don't worry gesture. "Oh right, right no just making sure… um I'm not sure if the sandwiches are there do you want me to look?"

Just then the phone rang.

"Nah get that, I'll keep looking."

I left the kitchen and found one of the phones ringing in the living room. I looked at the caller ID and it said Abrams. My eyes got big but I tried to keep my cool.

"It's… it's Artie and Quinn." I called

"Pick it up." Noah called back.

I grabbed the phone.

"Hello…"

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"Oh my god! Rachel you will not believe how much I have to tell you, get this, Artie loves home movies. He's got videos of everything; can you come over tomorrow somehow? I can get Artie out of the house and-"

"Quinn." I said it a little loudly. Quinn stopped talking and Noah peaked out at me from the kitchen. I smiled and waved him off while crossing to the far side of the room and spoke more quietly.

"Quinn Beth's here." There was silence on the other side of the line.

"What." The breathless reply was whispered after a minute.

"Beth, she's here, she's staying with Noah and I for the weekend, she has a room here, she has a life with us, with you, she calls Noah Dad and you Mom."

I was met with silence then suddenly Quinn started babbling.

"I'm coming over, I'll come up with an excuse and come over and-"

"No Quinn wait."

"What?"

"We have plans tomorrow, apparently we have them every Saturday. You can see her then."

I could practically hear Quinn hesitating.

"But Rachel that's an entire day we would go without knowing anything." I smiled.

"Quinn this is Beth, I think I can deal with playing along for another day."

Quinn exhaled as if she were afraid I was going to agree with her.

"Thank you Rachel, you do realize if we were in different places."

I laughed at that, remembering when Quinn said the same thing when I offered her Glee at the time she was still pregnant and hopeless.

"We already established this Quinn, I know, night Quinn."

We exchanged final goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"What did Quinn want?" I turn to see Noah standing in the kitchen scooping ice cream.

"Oh just wedding plans."

Noah groaned. "I swear Rachel at least for tonight this is a wedding free house, now come on and eat your weird vegan ice cream."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bowl.

**Page Break**

We ate ice cream, which followed with another mess when Beth's hand movement's flung ice creams everywhere. Then Beth declared a movie marathon where we worked our way through four of the Harry Potter movies, it was the 10th anniversary edition. By midnight Beth was conked out, spread out so her head rested on my legs and her legs rested on Noah's. He shut off the T.V. and scooped up Beth.

"I'll check the alarm and the locks if you want to go to bed Rach."

Not fully knowing the alarm codes I nodded and wandered behind Noah. He ducked into Beth's room and I kept moving to tired to wonder or worry about anything. I quickly found the master bedroom and then found Noah and I's joined walk in closet. I grabbed the first sleep appropriate clothes I could find, brushed my teeth and snuggled into the very warm very comfortable mater bed. Just as I was fading off I felt Noah wrap his arms around my waist and pull me close fitting my back to his chest like puzzle pieces. He kissed the side of my head.

"Night Rach." He whispered and snuggled closer before going to sleep. I couldn't help but smile slightly at that moment I was happy, safe and warm, with that thought I fell asleep in Noah's arms.

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Next we'll see how Quinn is handling her future experience, and Rachel will see Shelby… Also apparently it's the gleeks monthly karaoke night so we'll get to see all the gleeks and find out more about how their doing, when did matt come back? Where did Finn meet Joanna? What is Sam's wife named? All these answers next time!**

**I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
